


Свободны

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: "Свободны".Это тёплое и яркое слово, которое горело в их сердцах всю жизнь, вдруг оказалось приговором.





	Свободны

_Свободны._  
Это тёплое и яркое слово, которое горело в их сердцах всю жизнь, вдруг оказалось приговором.  
Да-да: свободны. Лиз и Патти как смотрящие были весьма и весьма бесполезны, тем более, они так и не стали косами смерти.

И какое-то устало-спокойное «да, вы теперь можете заниматься чем хотите» Кида, как оказалось, резануло по нервам обоим сёстрам.  
Чем хотят…  
Имея средства на жизнь и свободу — сестры могли рвануть куда душа пожелает и заняться чем угодно…  
Только вот ничего, кроме драк и убийств, они не умели.

— Ну, Патти… что будем делать? В Нью-Йорк я точно не вернусь.  
Патти вскидывает руки и почти кричит:  
— А я — точно не уеду отсюда!

И Лиз смеётся — настолько это прозвучало искренне и беспомощно… и…  
Да их никто и не выгоняет, вроде.

Просто они больше… _не нужны._ Отработали своё. Вышли на пенсию — она из-за высокой угрозы жизни и тяжести вреда здоровью такая вот ранняя.

Ха-ха: Лиз ещё даже не стукнуло девятнадцать — а она уже на пенсии.

***

Кид немного оторопевший и как будто немного пьяный — то ли его новая сила никак не устаканится в мальчишеском теле, то ли его конкретно замотали со своими вопросами и проблемами ведьмы и представители Академии…, но их осторожные намёки и речи были прослушаны с каким-то усталым недоумением.  
Лиз практически сразу стало ужасно стыдно — вот они, лезут к новоявленному богу к подбитым миром в руках со своим жалким «ну мы не знаем, что делать».  
Но Кид приходит в себя раньше, чем Лиз успевает пробурчать что-то и увести Патти, и рассеянно трёт лоб:

— Я даже… не знаю. Вы толком-то, наверное, и не делали ничего для себя? Сначала выживание, потом служба Шибусену. Да и в последние месяцы мы все порядком замотались. Я думал, вы захотите отдохнуть. Попутешествовать, посмотреть мир…  
— Захотим! Конечно захотим! — Патти радостно подскакивает к Киду и обнимает его со всех сил — это звучало действительно интереснее, чем тупое бездействие.  
— Но только вместе с тобой.

Патти в момент становится сосредоточенной и серьёзной — так, как это умеет только Патти, и Кид удивлённо вскидывает брови. Лиз себя сейчас чувствует маленьким ребёнком, ей хочется одновременно невинно улыбнуться и провалиться под землю. Единственное утешение — и Патти, и Кид сейчас (она почти уверена) чувствуют себя примерно так же.

Кид издаёт лёгкий смешок и едва улыбается:  
— Отличная идея. Только вот мне сейчас совсем не до путешествий.  
— Значит нам тоже, — Лиз тут же смущается от сказанного и рассеянно трёт нос. Патти фыркает от смеха и подхватывает:  
— Но ничего. Мы подождём! В конце концов, богам ведь тоже нужен отпуск?

Лиз криво улыбается.  
Их место не в Нью-Йорке, не в городе Смерти — и не где-нибудь ещё. Их место — рядом с ним. Трудно поверить, но рядом с Кидом Лиз действительно чувствует себя свободной.  
_Возможно потому, что именно он показал им, что такое свобода._  
Патти переводит лукавый взгляд с неё на Смерть Младшего и обратно, и Лиз больше не кажется, что они с Патти тут лишние. Кид не просил их и не настаивал на том, чтобы они остались с ним, но на то у них и есть их склочный характер. Да и знают они Кида до чёртиков хорошо, настолько, чтобы самим принимать решения.

Лиз подходит к Патти и Киду и обнимает обоих — крепко-крепко, пусть кто только попробует их разлучить.  
Кто сказал, что богу не нужно оружие? Кто сказал, что богу не нужны напарники? Кто сказал, что богу не нужны друзья?..

Бог такого точно не говорил.  
А молчал он — Лиз уверена — об обратном.  
Поэтому, наверное, когда они уходят, Лиз кажется, что и улыбка, и взгляд у него становятся как-то живее.


End file.
